The Secret Life of a Killjoy
by Saint.Jimmy.Sinned
Summary: Post AI.  Jimmy only made people think he was dead; he had to. Yet, some stupid soul had to let it slip to the enemy he isn't really dead now he's got to face his greatest fear.  *I kinda suck at summaries.* Rated for language and some implied stuff.
1. Kidnapping Miss Murder

_With just a look they shook_

_And the heavens bowed before him _

_Simply a look could break your heart_

A man dressed in all white sits at a small table inside an abandoned coffee shop. He stays inside a while, eventually walking out followed by a girl, dressed in black, blood running down her pale face from a cut just above her eyebrow. The two turn and head down an alleyway. He takes a cigarette packet from his pocket, grabs out two, lights them and hands one to the girl; they continue to walk.

The man has sleek black hair and piercings down his right ear. The girl sports a police hat, perched atop her head of flaming red hair; her nose ring the same crimson color as her blood.

Shortly they turn down another alleyway, seeing two muscled men standing next to a door with their arms crossed. The door has thick red curtains draped in front of it.

"Lighten up boys," the man said.

The two men look at each other and nod.

"Sorry boss," one of the guards replies.

"Ah, shut up," the girl says before walking past them followed by the man.

Upon entering the two see many men and women; most not over the age of 25, pressed up against the cold brick walls creating a pathway for the two to walk down. This routine got old.

This pathway leads to a large, black, leather chair big enough for two.

Everyone in the room cheers the same two names over and over, "Saint Jimmy! Miss Murder!"

He waves his hand to quiet them down, and then turns to sit down in the chair, pulling the girl down onto his lap, his arms locked tightly around her tiny waist. He looks side to side; everyone is smiling and staring with awe. No one thought he'd be able to get her back.

It really is a miracle.

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think. Just a random idea I had felt the need to write it. Don't worry I'm still working on my other story. I'm using this chapter as like a setting the stage chapter. The next one will be in a characters POV. **


	2. Shot in the Night

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't __let go__  
And if heaven ain't got a vacancy  
Then we just, then we just, then we just  
Then we just get up and go!_

"Be gone! ... Jeez!" barks Jimmy, waving a hand to dismiss the stares of those who have gathered to see my return.

I can hear gun shots in the distance. I guess Jimmy was forced to leave a few guys behind. Oh well, lives have to be lost in war.

Jimmy smiles, a shiver running down his spine, "God, I love that sound."

Just as Jimmy finishes saying this, a small teenage boy is thrown down at the foot of our chair. Who the hell is this?

The boy looks up at us, blood runs down his face from a slit just above his eyebrow. I know that mark. His shirt is ripped apart and his blonde hair has small scarlet droplets hanging from some of the stands. If I had a heart that still felt emotions I think I'd feel bad for the kid. He shivers, probably out of fear. We are kind of a scary bunch of people.

"What's your name, boy?" Jimmy question, his tone soft.

The boy is too frightened to reply, instead he looks to me. I'm not going to help him.

Shortly Jimmy becomes irritated; he's never had much patience.

He slides me off his lap, stepping towards the boy. Placing a gun against the frightened animal's head, Jimmy sounds more like his normal self, "I won't ask you again."

"Adam! It's Adam!"

"Adam," Jimmy takes his pointer finger and wipes it through the trail of blood on Adam's brow.

He walks back over to me, holding out his finger. I flick my tongue out, allowing the blood to sit on the tip for a second before swallowing, "It's real."

Jimmy flashes me a devilish smile before turning towards the boy, "Welcome to the club."

Everyone that didn't get the hint and stayed plastered to the walls begin to cheer. Jimmy hands me back the gun that by rights belongs to me. I gave it to him the night before I was taken away. It's nice to see that he took such good care of it.

"Club?" Adam questions, looking confused; this boy is a moron.

Jimmy gives him a sideway glance, removing the cigarette from his moth to blow out smoke. "Do you even know who we are?"

Billie shakes his head. Where has this kid been all his life?

Jimmy groans in annoyance; he hates having to explain things.

"You don't know St. Jimmy?" I question getting off the couch, putting my face in the boys, my eyes wide giving me a slightly crazed look. "What about me?"

"She's the queen of death!" a woman shouts out. Dammit I was having fun.

"He's the suicide commando!" another man adds referring to Jimmy

"Enough!" everyone stops and looks toward Jimmy. He is slumped back in to his chair, watching me at work. "You don't have to tell this brat our, Miss. Murder and my, whole life story, for Christ sake."

"St. Jimmy…Miss Murder," Adam says as if the light blub in his head finally went on. "St. Jimmy! Miss Murder! You're the criminal that Atrector's looking for!"

The room grows quiet, as Jimmy slowly turns his attention from me to Adam. Atrector is a cursed name amongst our people. He's evil.

"We're not the criminals," I hiss.

"What did you say?" Jimmy questions getting up from the chair and grabbing Adam by a chunk of his uncut blonde hair. "You better not be working for that son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no! His men where chasing me! Honest! That's how I got like this!" Adam says hastily, wincing in pain at the hair being pulled.

Jimmy gives him a disgusted look before moving to warp his arm around my waist. Jimmy kisses me on the cheek whispering for me to explain things to the mindless Adam.

"That man, Atrector –" I snarl, showing my teeth – "He has this knack for hurting us. Well, you see he's got his people and then there's us…. We're the misfits…unwanted…. The Killjoys, Atrector calls us. That's why this war is taking place. He wants us dead. Oh, but no! I'm the teenage assassin! Working along side the suicide commando himself! They'll fall beneath us!"

I begin to laugh like a mad man, imagining pulling Atrector's stone cold heart from his chest with my bare hands. The crowd that is still gathered cheer at my words.

I notice that Adam is smiling as well; I guess everyone is looking for a place they fit in during war time. Adam just found his.

Jimmy gives our newest member a strange look, "You okay kid?"

Adam looks like he's just been woken from a dream, "Uh…oh yeah I'm fine."

"Hey kid, go get washed up. It's time to eat," Jimmy says.

Adam's eyes light up, mirroring mine. Food; I've not had a decent meal in months. Adam leaps from the floor and hurries over to the bathroom marked by a sign on a door. Jimmy smirks, leading me towards the dinning room.

Halfway down the hall a man steps in our way, a stupid smile on his face; the urge to slap it off bubbles up inside of me. He's such a bastard.

"Molly!" the salt and pepper haired man exclaims, spreading his arms for a hug.

I sneer at him, throwing my arms around Jimmy's neck, "Father."

"I see Jimmy held true to his word, he got you back. I must say we've missed our head assassin," my father continues making it seem like I'm just another robot he controls. What a fool.

Sitting up in his office my father has no clue that Jimmy and I have taken over his operation sending forces out on missions he would never authorize. We manage without the bumbling idiot who thinks he controls things.

"I bet," I reply before continuing forward, pushing past my over weight father towards the dining room.

Moments later Adam joins us, sitting across from me and to the left of Jimmy who has taken up his rightful spot at the head of our table of about 25. Our numbers have decreased since I was taken. Perhaps it's just my imagination. I always forget there are two rounds of dinner. Jimmy always attends the last seating, wanting others to get their fill before him.

Joe, our cook along with a few others that help him, place food down the length of the table.

St. Jimmy doesn't reach for anything and normally I wouldn't either but my stomach rumbles and I can't refuse it a meal. Grabbing a burger I place it on a bun feeling guilty as I bite into it; food is limited.

I notice Adam is following Jimmy's lead, having nothing on his plate.

"Why don't you eat?" Jimmy questions fixing a burger for Adam, setting it on his plate.

"Why aren't you eating?" Adam returns after swallowing; the kid really is hungry.

Jimmy glances down at his empty plate, "Well, food is scarce, and my people need it more then I do."

"I shouldn't be eating," says Adam, setting down his barely eaten burger.

"You remind me of Zelda," sniffs Jimmy. Oh, shit.

"What?"

"She thought about others before herself."

"And that makes you sad because…?" questions Adam.

"Zelda, my sister, was killed…by Atrector," Jimmy's eyes narrow. He clenches his teeth, slamming his fists on the table. Jimmy then gets up and walks out.

Everyone's eyes drifted over to Adam who looks confused. Why is he such and idiot? Keep your mouth shut, do what Jimmy says and you'll be fine.

"Jimmy wai- Jimmy!"

Jimmy turns to face me, his eyes clouded over with sadness.

"You know she died for a cause, Jimmy; to save the rest of us."

"Really?" spits Jimmy who is now upset.

"Do you _really_ know why we gather here…?"

It seems like every time someone reminds Jimmy of his little sister Zelda something inside just snaps and he rages at anyone within hearing distance. I'd rather it be me than anyone else. I'm used to Jimmy.

"I'm aware, I helped set this up Jimmy," I reply knowing he's going to tell me anyway.

"To show we're right, that the rebels are right for once; to show Atrector that the Killjoys are a force to be reckoned with!"

I nod to show my understanding of the matter. Jimmy is actually pretty hot when he gets riled up like this.

"Sister Assassin, come with me," Jimmy commands, taking my hand and walking out the door; this is not part of his normal rant.

Jimmy leads me around our building, down the streets. There where bodies everywhere. The smell of iron filled the air and my combat boots become quickly soaked in the blood of fallen allies and enemies alike.

"Why are you showing me this, Jimmy?"

"These…these streets of shame, they showed them on the news the other day. Everyone we knew, our army, lived on these streets. It's all we've got left in our name. You've got to help me protect them."

"I have and will continue to. My absence hasn't changed me. If anything it's made me hate them more. I'm here to take back our city, St. Jimmy."

Jimmy smiles, pressing his lips to mine for a second, "It's nice to know you have my back once again."

In the distance I hear the sirens going off letting all Killjoys and innocent peoples know it's time to get off the streets, "They'll be out soon looking for anyone stupid enough to not heed their warning."

"Let's go," Jimmy grabs my hand, the two of us walking as quickly and silently as possible back towards our building. I hadn't realized how far we had traveled.

As we go to round the corner I stop Jimmy, seeing two of Atrector's men standing at the end of our usual cut through alley, "Shit."

Pulling my gun out of the inside pocket of my leather police jacket I motion for Jimmy to remain quiet; I have to do this quickly and with as little noise as possible. We can't afford to have more men called in. Pointing the gun around the side of a building I shoot the first guy in the neck. Before the second man can call for backup my bullet makes contact with his forehead.

Hurrying over to the two I take the knife Jimmy is offering me and slit their throats just for good measure before carving a 'KJ' in each of their foreheads. We might as well let Atrector know who killed his men when he comes to gather them up.

I bull the trigger of my gun twice, letting the shots ring out in a sign of 'Yes mother fuckers, we're out here, come find us.'

Jimmy smirks, "Damn girl, you're in the mood to fight tonight; it's hot."

"When you lock up a beast you've got to remember that once it's set free it'll only come back ten times more angry than before," I reply before taking off towards our building; Jimmy at my heels.

As Jimmy and I enter through the curtains everyone looks relieved. Do they really have that little faith in us? Whatever, sometimes it's nice to know someone cares if you live or die.

"Shut and lock the doors!" I holler, "They're out there!"

With that Jimmy and I climb up to the second floor using special stairs installed when we first took over this building. No one is allowed on the second floor unless Jimmy or I invite them up.

"It's nice to have you back in my room," Jimmy signs, tossing me one of his shirts to wear as sleep clothes.

I take off my hat, pulling off my jacket and laying my gun on top of it. I then remove the rest of my clothes, pulling on Jimmy's shirt over my bra and underwear. I then sit down on the bed.

Jimmy, shirtless, moves to sit next to me. He has at leas ten new scars lacing his already torn up back. Although the thin white lines are hard to see on his pale skin I know they're there.

I rest my cheek on Jimmy's shoulder, fitting my fingers in the gaps between his. The both of us look out the window onto our once glorious city. It's in ruins because of one asshole that sees Jimmy and me as a threat to national security.

"What is it?" Jimmy questions.

"Your back, there's new scars," I answer.

"Oh that," Jimmy shrugs it off.

"Did you get those from trying to rescue me?"

"Yeah, they held me for a few days."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Not you're fault."

"What…what happened exactly?"

"I held onto the hope I'd be able to get you within a week of them taking you and the blood and rain washed that way," Jimmy struggles to find the right words to describe how he feels at the moment. "We're the perfected examples of how fucked up society is."

Jimmy really does believe that it's just him and I against these enemies; that the people who fight along side us are just there. Some days I believe him.

I chose not to reply, crawling under the covers instead. Jimmy slips in next to me. I turn on my side, eyes on the side of Jimmy's face.

"Are you ok?" Jimmy asks me.

Instead of answering I give him a small peck on the lips before rolling back on my back, staring at the ceiling painted to look like the night sky.

"Good night," we both say at the same time.

I've missed St. Jimmy.


	3. No One Left Behind

_Fright night (fright night)  
Who's it gonna be tonight  
Lock your doors and windows__ tight  
Soon you'll all believe I'm right  
We're all in for a most frightening night_

I wake up alone. Jimmy's in some sort of grunge. This is no fun. I get out of bed, redress, and place my hat atop my head before walking down stairs to find Jimmy working on putting together a zip gun.

Smiling slyly I sneak up behind him, placing my hands over his eyes, "You do know making homemade firearms is against the law. I might just have to arrest you St. Jimmy."

Jimmy smirks, standing up, his hands on my hips, "If all police looked like you I might not mind being arrested."

Jimmy then presses his lips to mine, hand traveling up my back, intertwining with the hair at the base of my skull, the other resting on the small of my back. His tongue runs over my bottom lip asking for access; I grant it. This is the Jimmy I was looking forward to coming back to.

I hear a set of footsteps on the stairs behind us. Who the hell is on the second floor? I detach myself from Jimmy only to see Adam standing in the doorway.

"Oh it's you," I grumble.

Jimmy looks upset. He doesn't like people on our floor or people disrupting his make out sessions.

"Are you mad?" Adam finally asks after we all stand there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Depends," Jimmy replies curtly.

"It's about last night," answer Adam shyly.

Jimmy doesn't reply.

Adam looks down to the floor and sniffs. He's such a cry baby.

"Jesus, you cry a lot," I observe, my words cold.

Adam stops mid sniff, "I'm sorry."

"You apologize a lot too." Jimmy says placing a hand on Adam's head, ruffling his already messy hair. Jimmy seems to be pretty cool around this kid, treating him almost like a brother. I guess I'll have to get over my distrust of him.

I roll my eyes, remove Jimmy's arm from around my waist and walk over to the weapon table. Jimmy must've pulled out every knife and gun we own. I pick up a handgun, twirl it around my finger, get down on one knee and point it at Adam. This all happens in the matter of a second. Adam's eyes grow wide but Jimmy laughs, taking the gun from me and placing back in its' spot on the table.

"There's a bullet missing from that one," I state standing up.

"How do you know that?" asks Adam, moving over to look at our various weapons.

"Years of experience. I've been an assassin since thirteen. I'm seventeen now," I answer.

"So… you really think you can win?" questions Adam after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes…but we're all gonna have to work together," replies Jimmy.

Adam gives a salute, "Yes sir!"

I swing around to face him, "This isn't something you joke about."

Adam looks to the knotted, wooden floor. Somewhere in the distance I hear a bomb go off. It's time.

Jimmy walks over to a small microphone, "Everyone, upstairs...second floor."

His words echo through the virtually silent building; we all expected it to come, but not this quickly.

A few minutes pass and slowly people begin to appear. They all stand in front of Jimmy, their eyes traveling. For many this is their first time on the second floor. Fear is the emotion emitted by most; I can feel it in the air.

"All right, this is the time. I want you to infiltrate his home and kill as many guards as possible –" he pauses – "Everyone knows my saying, yes?"

"No blood! No fun!" the crowd cheers.

An evil smile spreads across Jimmy's face, the same one set on mine. War has kind of become our fix. We revel in the thought of our enemies in pain.

"And remember; no one get's left behind!" I remind them. We're running low on troops. I refuse to lose a single one of them.

"Yes ma'ma!" the group yells again; they're still scared, not really ready to get out and fight in such an important mission.

The crowd begins to break apart, except for a special selection of people. This is group seven. The twenty or so people gather in a single file line in front of me. Jimmy helps me hand everyone in this line a zip gun.

"What's the plan Miss Murder?" John, a strong, dark haired boy questions; he might be the youngest in the group but I've ranked him as one under me. He's that good.

"Get in Atrector's house, trash it, kill people…make him scared. Leave Atrector…he belongs to Jimmy and me," I explain; this has been the plan from the beginning.

John nods and turns to the others, leading them out to door. From the widow I watch as they exit our safe house onto the street. As much as I long to be with them I know Jimmy would not have it. He just got me back, no way he'd let me out in the battle field, not this soon.

"Now what?" Adam questions eagerly.

What's with this kid?

"Well, when the job's done they'll come to me," I reply wondering when we'd get to see him go out. Adam's one I wouldn't mind them leaving behind.

"What do you do for fun around here?"

"We don't; these are life or death times," answers Jimmy.

"Oh, I see."

"Sorry kid," I answer, before picking up one of the remaining guns, weighing it in my hand…this one's missing a bullet too.

"No, it was a stupid question," mumbles Adam.

"No, no it wasn't –" Jimmy pauses – "What do you prefer?"

"What do you mean?" asks Adam, his eyes full of childish curiosity.

"Which one; knives or guns," I explain holding one of each in my hand.

Adam thinks for a few seconds, "I would have to say guns."

I smile, "My kinda guy."

"Well, go ahead Adam; show us what you've got. Maybe you'll be the kid that can give Miss Murder a run for her money," Jimmy says gesturing to a target on the wall.

I scoff, "Doubt it."

Adam looks nervously over at the wall, "I've never shot a gun before."

He's got to be shitting us. How could you grow up in a war zone and never have shot a gun before. Maybe he's not from around here.

"I'll help you," Jimmy offers.

I glower at Adam, hating how Jimmy is treating him. Jimmy sees Adam as a brother; he wants to help him. I hate it. This happened before; Jimmy took interest in someone new and I had to fight to regain my spot. I had to fight to get Jimmy's eyes to sparkle every time I walk in the room. I refuse to let that happen again.

Walking over to Adam who has already placed the gun I handed him on the wooden block a few feet from the wall, Jimmy stands behind him. Adam crouches down on one knee before looking up at Jimmy with that lost puppy look…pathetic. Jimmy smiles, getting down on one knee behind him, curling his fingers around Adam's; placing his chin on Adam's shoulder.

"All right, now, aim for your target…keep your hand steady...and…fire!"

Upon hearing the word _fire _Adam pulls the trigger making the first mark in my target that isn't the forehead or the heart; the killing points. This kid is a hopeless cause. We can't send someone as inexperienced as Adam into the field and it'll take months to train him.

"Fair shot…." Jimmy manages still trying to be as nice to this kid as possible. I don't get it. Jimmy never treats newbie's like this; like they're part of his family. "Now try it yourself."

Adam closes his eyes, setting up just as before; his hand shaking a little. The bullet explodes from the barrel. This time it makes contact just below the marker for the heart. Maybe it won't take as long to train him as I thought; then again it could just be a lucky shot.

"Excellent," Jimmy says with an evil hiss. "I'll let the teenage assassin herself get her hands on you and you'll have a perfect shot in no time."

Adam just stands there awestruck by what he has just done, "That was too easy."

Rolling my eyes I take the gun from Adam, turning my back to the target. In my head I visualize the mark for the heart on the wall allowing it to morph into Atrector's cold heart. One…two…three…I let the sound of the gun hang in the air for a few seconds before turning around; another perfect shot.

"Isn't she amazing?" questions Jimmy, warping his arms around my waist, chin resting on my shoulder, lips trailing up my neck then back down.

Adam nods, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, "What do you prefer, Jimmy, and why?"

"Knives, because you can smell your prey's fear, feel the warmth of their blood, hear their dying breath," Jimmy replies. That's my Jimmy; he needs to feel the life drain from his victims.

Adam looks frightened.

"Adam."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust us?"

There is a long silence in which Jimmy and I take a seat on the couch pushed against a wall.

Adam finally nods, giving me a wary look; he doesn't trust me fully yet. I guess the kids got some sense.

"That's good..." Jimmy says closing his eyes; he didn't get much sleep last night.

Glaring over at Adam I motion for him to go into the kitchenette and get something to eat for lunch. There isn't much in there but I'm sure Adam will enjoy my small collection of movies able to be played on our TV.

Once Adam has disappeared I run my fingers through Jimmy's hair, tracing scars on his face with my finger tips. Jimmy groans in his sleep but his eyes never open. I continue to sit there, straddling his lap while Jimmy sleeps. I can't fall asleep. It's just a habit dating back from when Jimmy and I lived on the streets fighting for our lives. We couldn't both sleep at the same time.

Several hours later, Jimmy sits bolt upright, pulling me close to his chest. His eyes are clouds of relief and fear. For a few minutes he just sits there, trailing kisses over my face.

"Was it another bad dream?" I question, stroking his cheek with my thumb

"Yeah," he replies. "I don't wanna talk about it.

I nod, "Adam bring some water!"

A few seconds later Adam emerges from the kitchen holding a glass of water. He hands it to Jimmy who takes a few sips before resting his forehead at the base of my neck; his breath warm on my chest.

The sound of running feet outside causes both Jimmy and I to stand though neither of us let go of the other. My troops are back from almost an eight hour mission and if they saw us on the couch like this they might assume we really weren't as worried as we should be.

The troops hurry up the stairs gathering once again in front of St. Jimmy and myself. John, the leader is covered in blood; he sports several bullet and slash wounds.

"What the hell happened out there?" I demand. The few men who have returned look terrible.

"It was an ambush, Miss Murder," John huffs; hand over a particularly gruesome wound in his side. "They knew we would come."

"Fuck!" Jimmy growls throwing his water glass at the wall. "Where are the rest of your men?"

"Gone," replies a soldier not meeting my gaze.

"Gone where?"

The longer this conversation continues with beat around the bush answers, the more infuriated Jimmy and I become.

"He…he has them locked away," we finally get from John who is having problems breathing now.

"So, they're not dead?" Jimmy questions as I help John over to a medic who escorts him downstairs.

"No sir! At least I don't think so," answers another member of group seven.

"And you left them behind?" I explode knowing what it feels like to be left to fend for myself.

"Miss Murder, I have a family!"

"Hell if we care!" Jimmy gets up and looks at the man, his eyes on fire. "You know the consequences of breaking our commandments."

"Yes…sir," the soldier answers looking to the floor, swallowing hard. Everyone but Adam knows what's coming next.

I grab the soldiers chin roughly, forcing him to look at Jimmy who is now holding a large carving knife in his right hand. In the mans forehead Jimmy draws a single line letting us know this is his first strike; two more and we have to dismiss him.

Adam's eyes grow wide as he watches in horror.

Jimmy's hand along with mine are stained a bright shade of crimson from the blood running freely down this man's dirty face.

"Dismissed," I manage as I help a distressed looking Jimmy back over to the couch. He collapses.

I press my lips to his cheek, "I'll help you get them back".

**Author's note: Questions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Leave a review and let me know. **


	4. Challenge

_The games we play  
The shows we give  
The hearts we break  
We live through this  
The games we play_

Jimmy turns to me with distressed eyes. It's not the punishment that bothers him it's the fact that men got left behind and are now being held in the same shitty conditions I was in.

"Am I losing them? This is twice they've left someone behind," Jimmy says gripping my hand.

"No, and it's only once Jimmy. I told them to leave me; I staid behind to save them. I knew you'd come and find me," I reply with a smile. I'm only telling half the truth but if it'll make Jimmy feel better it's worth it.

Jimmy sighs before standing and pacing back and forth, "It'll have to just be you and me; I don't trust anyone else on a mission this big. I think we'll have a better chance at night then during the day, more of Atrector's men will be out patrolling the streets then."

"We should wait a few days Jimmy, he'll expect people to try and get the men back," I answer agreeing with most of his plan.

"You think they'll survive a few days?"

"I noticed most of them where from seven. My people are strong enough to last at least a week. A few nights'll be fine."

Jimmy stands, holding me close to his chest, "You really believe we can get them back?"

"I'd go in and do it myself if I had to."

"You think it'll be that easy?"

I nod, twisting a stand of hair around my middle finger. I just wanna see that he'll do.

"Really? I think you'd need help."

"Are you saying you don't think I could take on a hard mission?" I questions, pushing him away from me, giving Jimmy a hurt look.

"Well…I don't know, you are a girl," jokes Jimmy, flexing his arm to show me his tattooed muscle.

"Oh and you think just cause I'm a girl I can't take on big strong guys?" I ask hoping he's ready to take up my challenge.

"Naw, I don't think you could take me on," answers Jimmy with a smirk. This is one of our many games meant to help with stealth and agility.

"You've got yourself a challenge, St. Jimmy," I answer grabbing a knife off the table, slipping it into a holder attached to my belt loop. "You'd better watch your back."

With that I walk out of the room.

In the entry way I still see St. Jimmy's chair set up and people gathered around it even though he's not there. For some odd reason we're like celebrities, Jimmy and I, even though in truth we're not much better than the normal soldiers or people that help keep this place in operation. Maybe our 'don't give a fuck' attitude along with our insane ability to kill without emotion make us scary, perhaps that's why people go crazy over us. I don't really like it.

I stop behind Jimmy's chair, looking at each face, "Don't you people have something better to do with your time than stand around and wait for St. Jimmy or me to make an appearance?"

"Miss Murder!" the group exclaims excitedly most of them are young boys or wives of soldiers.

"We're in the middle of a war here, make yourselves useful or my friend here –" I place my hand on my gun – "might just have the pleasure of blowing your brains out."

After shooting me a few frightened looks these people disperse, finding something to do. Why we agreed to let families live in the building too I'll never be able to figure out. Poor planning on my father's part I guess.

Spotting Jimmy walking down the hall I pull the knife from its' holder, slipping out of my shoes.

I silently sneak up behind him, jumping once I'm close enough. Handing onto his back with my knees squeezed into his sides I curl my fingers around his shoulder the other wrapped around him, holding the knife to his neck.

Slowly I trail my tongue from his jugular, up past his ear, laying a kiss on the corner of his eye. Jimmy shudders.

"I win," I whisper before jumping down.

Smirking Jimmy, turns, his hands finding their way to my hips, his forehead resting on mine, "What would you do if I told you I let you?"  
His breathing is heavy though so is mine. Something about these games we play only makes our attraction to the other stronger. It's great.

"I wouldn't believe you."

A devilish smile finds its way onto Jimmy's lips, reflecting in his eyes, "Smart girl."

Without saying a word I press my lips to Jimmy's allowing us to partake in our third favorite activity in the world.

**Reviews make the world go round plus I kinda want to know what you guys think. :)**


	5. What Will He Make of This

"You're so boring," I groan about an hour later, looking over Jimmy's shoulder at the layouts of the city. We've been at this for what feels like weeks. I'm more of an action no plan kinda person…Jimmy has to lay everything out.

"Sorry if I'm trying to keep us from getting killed," answers Jimmy, turning his head to press his lips to my cheek before turning back to the map.

"We're not going to get killed, _you _should have more faith in the teenage assassin and your alter ego suicide commando or are you losing your touch Jimmy?" I whisper my lips on his ear.

"No, and we've been over this dozens of times lady death, suicide equals by my own hand which is how I plan to die so by having a plan it ensures that will happen," answer Jimmy not looking at me.

"Humph, what will I do with myself once you blow your brains out?"

"I'll kill you first then I'll find living without my sweet, sweet teenage assassin impossible and I'll kill myself so together we can spend the rest of forever in the deepest level of hell…sound good?"

I sigh, "I guess so, but what's not to say you'll decide you like life without me?"

Jimmy gives me a hurt look, "Why would you think that?"

"Well you'd have your new friend….what the fuck is his name….Adam. What if you decide you like him more?"

"Not going to happen…he's not that good looking," Jimmy laughs. It's weird to have your boyfriend, who happens to like both men and women say that. I've gotten used to it though…kinda.

"I don't know what goes on in your head."

"Kill…Molly…eat…Molly…save Molly….train Adam…where's Molly….save Molly…train…touch Molly….kiss Molly….train more….Molly…Molly…Molly…. Does that help any?" Jimmy questions explaining the inner workings of his twisted mind to me. I'm sure that's not all he thinks about but I'll take it.

"I'm reassured," I giggle before walking out of the room. Maybe I'll go find Adam so we can offer him up as a sacrifice to Atrector just in case.

Where the hell is that little devil? I've checked all the obvious places and after those came up with no Adam I moved onto the out of the ordinary spots…he's not there either. Where in the world is he?

Just as I pass an alcove in our makeshift library I notice the blonde haired boy scribbling on a piece of paper. Well at least I found him, though I've got to admit the way he's spending his time is not acceptable at all.

"What's this?" I question snatching the paper out of Adam's hand. If you write it obviously you want others to read it right…well that's what I'm going to assume.

After reading over the letter a few times I thrust it back at Adam, giving him a disgusted look. No one should write stuff like that.

"Well normally I'd deliver something addressed to Jimmy to him personally but I'm interested to see how he responds to this love letter especially if you're in the room."

Adam looks frightened, "I wasn't actually going to give it to him."

"I don't like liars you cheap fuck," I hiss back, grabbing him by the shirt collar. I can't wait to see Jimmy's reaction.

Personally I hope he explodes. Jimmy doesn't like people expressing feelings for him unless he's given them some kind of sign he's interested in them. Saint Jimmy hasn't shown an inkling of interest in this child. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what comes of this situation.


End file.
